The art has disclosed a number of devices that qualify as target resetting systems. Hoy U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,988 (1990) is to a multiplicity of upright target assemblies, in which, when a first target is knocked down and held deflected by a latch, then as to a second reset target upon striking same, it moves to unlatch the first knocked down target. However, the inherent target resistance level is not adjustable and requires a minimum level of projectile velocity to be activated.
Rosellen U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,722 (1993) is another resettable target, but with the single reset target being aligned diametrically opposite from the main target array. Moreover, the latching/reset linkages are quite complex (compare FIGS. 5/6), also being gravity dependent and operable only in the mode depicted.
Estrella U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,043 (1994) is another target resetting system, involving a racheting system and gears, requiring the target mounting shaft to be rotated with the assistance of lever arms (compare FIGS. 2/4), it is depicted as in extreme complexity of the ratcheting and reset devices.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable target resetting device in which the array of targets, including the reset target, are substantially located on the same plane, and which device can also operate in the inverted position, as well, for safety purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a target array in which the effecting projectile force and/or target distance can be varied, to one which is adequate for target deflection, allowing a range of projectile sizes usable with a single target array.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a resettable target array with a uncomplicated linkage means, which latches a hit target and sets one or all of them upon striking of the single reset control target means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a resettable target array in which any number of targets can be deflected, permitting a reset action to be triggered, should a shooter have expended his clip without deflecting all his targets.